Lágrimas
by Dorien
Summary: Encontrar alguém que detesta chorando pode mudar sua percepção sobre a pessoa.


**Lágrimas**

O barulho era baixo, mas Scorpius conseguia ouvi-lo bem. Ritmado, constante, às vezes um pouco agudo e um pouco mais alto. Não sabia o que era, mas sua curiosidade o disse para descobrir e ele seguiu prontamente a sugestão.

Continuou andando no corredor das masmorras e percebeu que o barulho diminuiu, então rodou nos tornozelos para voltar até escutar o barulho novamente. Lá estava ele. Dentro de uma sala, talvez? Haviam três portas perto dele e o garoto loiro rapidamente colou uma orelha na mais próxima e tapou a outra orelha. O barulho diminuiu.

Seguiu até a segunda porta e fez a mesma coisa. Lá estava o barulho. Com a orelha colada na porta ele conseguiu perceber que era um choro. Alguém estava chorando em uma sala nas masmorras.

Revirou os olhos. Devia ser algum primeiro anista que molhava a cama durante a noite. Se afastou da porta e deu um passo para continuar seu caminho quando lhe veio na cabeça a ideia de que o corredor estava extremamente vazio, ninguém estaria nas masmorras naquele horário. Ele mesmo não estaria ali se não tivesse que conversar com o professor de poções sobre o projeto extracurricular que fazia.

Olhou novamente para a porta de madeira. Sua curiosidade voltou a perturba-lo para que descobrisse logo o que era aquilo. Bufou levemente antes de voltar a ficar de frente para a porta e, lentamente, abri-la. O que quer que fosse, Scorpius não queria assustar.

Abriu uma brecha suficientemente grande para que pudesse colocar apenas sua cabeça para o lado de dentro e esquadrou a sala com seu olhar. Um ponto preto e laranja encostado na mesa dos professores chamou sua atenção.

A garota estava em posição quase fetal, sua cabeça abaixada no vão formado pelos seus braços que por sua vez estavam apoiados nos joelhos levantados dela. O cabelo não deixava mistério sobre quem ela seria. Rose Weasley. Ele reconheceria aquele cabelo ruivo cumprido em qualquer lugar. Os ombros dela tremiam quando ele ouvia o barulho mais agudo e paravam momentaneamente enquanto ela continuava chorando mais baixo.

Scorpius ficou ligeiramente paralisado com a visão.

Weasley o irritava profundamente. Sempre sorridente, cercada de amigos, otimista, dona da razão e certa de si. Sempre pronta para responder primeiro as perguntas dadas em sala ou a ajudar alguém com dificuldade. Scorpius a achava completamente falsa. Essa irritação em direção a garota somada a natural desavença entre suas famílias fazia com que sempre que se vissem no corredor trocassem farpas. Nesses momentos ela deixava de ser tão certinha e parecia sentir raiva dele de volta.

Mas agora ali estava ela, sentada em uma sala nas masmorras vazias chorando. Completamente sozinha. Nenhum dos seus infinitos familiares, amigos ou professores que gostavam tanto dela estavam ali e ela tremia de tanto chorar.

Scorpius estranhou a vontade que sentiu de entrar na sala e reprimiu essa ideia. O que faria se ela o visse? Riria da cara dela abertamente? Não estava com essa vontade. Questionaria onde estavam todas a sua felicidade e as pessoas que a cercavam? Talvez fosse um pouco cruel demais até pra ele. Falaria palavras de conforto? Tsc, ele não era legal assim e não saberia nem por onde começar.

O que tirou o garoto de seu torpor foi o movimento na cabeça da garota. Instintivamente ele tirou sua cabeça de dentro da sala e fechou a porta, o que fez um barulho maior do que ele esperava.

Weasley certamente saberia que alguém esteve ali.

Apressando o passo, Scorpius continuou seu destino e saiu das masmorras rapidamente enquanto tentava ignorar o que tinha acabado de presenciar.

* * *

Hogwarts era um castelo grande, muito grande, e mesmo assim Rose Weasley tinha acabado de entrar no lado oposto do corredor onde ele estava andando. Havia centenas de corredores, salas, banheiros ou qualquer outro lugar onde ela poderia estar naquele momento, entretanto ela estava no mesmo corredor que ele. Scorpius pensou que estaria seguro ao perceber que eles não teriam aulas compartilhadas, ele não teria que encarar o rosto dela e pensar em como ele devia estar ontem enquanto ela chorava. Mas o acaso parecia ter outra ideia, pois ali estava ela.

A garota ruiva tinha se mantido no fundo da sua mente durante a noite do dia anterior e a manhã desse. Sempre que não estava falando com alguém ou pensando em uma coisa específica, ela discretamente se tornava o objeto de seu pensamento e a única coisa que o loiro podia fazer era tentar pensar em outra coisa quando percebia isso. Tentar e, na maioria das vezes, falhar miseravelmente.

No fundo, nenhuma matéria, nenhum jogo de quadribol, nenhuma notícia de jornal conseguia competir com o pensamento Rose Weasley chorando sozinha em uma sala nas masmorras e aquilo o deixava ligeiramente assustado.

\- Olha só, Scorps, quem está ali. - Yates resmungou diminuindo o passo.

Joshua Yates era um amigo puxa saco com quem andava quando acabava não andando com seus reais amigos. Ele usualmente tentava imitar seu pensamento, jeito de falar e até algumas de suas manias. Infelizmente, irritar Weasley era uma delas.

\- Ora, ora, a princesinha andando sozinha? Seus queridos amigos finalmente perceberam o pé no saco que você é, Weasley? - Yates disse quando ela estava passando por eles.

Scorpius revirou os olhos. Não estava no humor para aquilo. Weasley simplesmente passou direto por eles, sem os olhar.

\- Ei, Scorps, o que houve? Não vai falar nada? - o garoto o olhava como se tivesse crescido chifres em Scorpius.

\- Yates, não estou com vontade. - respondeu simplesmente.

E aparentemente estava tudo bem.

\- Como é? - a voz da menina veio de trás deles. - Você não está com vontade de me xingar e irritar? Doente, Malfoy? Ou finalmente tomou os remédios para o problema que você tem?

Scorpius se virou e deu de cara com uma Rose sorrindo ironicamente enquanto apertava os livros contra o peito. É claro que ao mínimo sinal de fraqueza vindo dele, Weasley iria aproveitar.

\- Bem, Weasley, você vai ter que viver sem ter minha atenção hoje. Espero que consiga entender que você não é o centro do mundo.

\- Por mim poderia ser assim todo dia, Malfoy, tente cultivar esse bom habito de não falar comigo. - ela deu de ombros.

\- Jura? Mas se eu parar de falar com você como você vai mostrar quem realmente é? - ele perguntou cruzando os braços. - Como vai deixar de ser toda certinha e mostrar toda a raiva que tem dentro de você, Weasley? Quando vai poder parar de fingir que é feliz?

Assim que a última frase saiu, Scorpius percebeu o que tinha feito. Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram e a expressão mostrava um incomodo, então ela estreitou os olhos e partiu quase correndo na frente deles, seguindo a direção oposta de onde estava indo anteriormente.

\- Uou, essa foi boa, você viu só a cara dela? Acabou com a Weasley de vez. - Yates disse e o deu um tapinha no ombro de congratulação.

Scorpius não precisava ser o segundo melhor aluno da escola para perceber que a mudança de caminho que Weasley tinha feito seguia na direção das masmorras e o que aquilo devia significar.

\- Cala a boca, Yates. - ele reclamou com o garoto e andou na direção onde Weasley tinha ido.

Para sua sorte, aquilo foi o suficiente para que não fosse seguido.

Se estava correto, iria encontrar a garota na mesma sala que a última vez. Caso encontrasse, ele pensou se aquele lugar já não havia se tornado uma espécie de refúgio para chorar de Weasley e, se sim, como ela iria reagir ao perceber que havia sido descoberta? Ela iria conectar os pontos e perceber que ele foi a pessoa que a viu no dia anterior? Iria gritar com ele? Iria ter que achar outro lugar?

E ele? O que faria? Por que suas pernas o estavam levando para aquele lugar? Por que sua mente não estava indo para qualquer outro lugar, ignorando o que sabia sobre a infelicidade dela? Ele não pretendia brigar mais. Não iria bater em cachorro morto.

Percebeu que já estava de frente para a porta da sala onde Weasley estaria e não conseguiu responder nenhuma de suas perguntas. O mesmo barulho da primeira vez voltou aos seus ouvidos, confirmando o que já sabia.

Abriu a porta sem se importar muito em fazer barulho, dessa vez queria ser notado.

Ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição, mas dessa vez sua cabeça se levantou quando ouviu o barulho da porta. Enquanto se aproximava, Scorpius notava cada vez mais detalhes.

O cabelo parecia um pouco descabelado, talvez ela tivesse mexido nele em desespero; as bochechas estavam molhadas e uma grande lágrima descia pela da direita, até chegar ao contorno de seu rosto e terminar no seu queixo, de onde pingou em seus braços; o nariz vermelho; a boca semiaberta enquanto o lábio inferior tremia ligeiramente e por fim seus olhos vermelhos e aguados.

Rose Weasley era uma grande bagunça.

Quando parou de frente para ela a menina pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela se pôs de pé rapidamente e passou o braço no rosto em uma tentativa de secá-lo. - Como você-

Então parou de falar e o encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Você. Foi você quem esteve aqui ontem.

\- Como esperado da melhor aluna de Hogwarts. - Scorpius disse.

Ela bufou e mais uma vez tentou secar o rosto.

\- Não me venha com essa merda, Malfoy. – as mãos dela fecharam em punhos. – O que você quer? Veio aqui apreciar a miséria alheia, seu desprezível?

\- Você realmente pensa tão pouco de mim. – ele estalou a boca. – Estou quase ofendido.

Ela continuou o encarando, tentando achar qualquer sinal do que ele poderia querer ali. O cabelo platinado arrumado, a pele branca, o rosto anguloso com maçãs proeminentes, os olhos cinzas tempestuosos, os cantos da boca fina ligeiramente elevados. Eles eram contrastantes demais.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, que imediatamente recuou um. Eles se encararam.

\- Você ainda não disse o que veio fazer aqui. – ela quebrou o silêncio. – Além, é claro, de apreciar a miséria alheia.

Nem ele sabia o que tinha ido fazer ali.

\- O que foi? Eu estou tão patética que até você ficou com pena de mim? – ela estava ficando cada vez mais irritada com a situação.

\- Não estou com pena de você. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.

Scorpius não sabia como queria agir. Na verdade mal sabia se queria agir. Agora que se viu de frente para ela sendo confrontado, ele só queria dar meia volta e sair, mas achava pouco provável que pudesse fazer isso sem levar uma azaração.

\- Não me venha com esse tom de voz condescende, Malfoy.

\- Pare com isso. – ele disse a encarando seriamente.

\- Você que es-

\- Pare de fingir estar feliz. Pare de achar que está tudo bem vir para uma sala sozinha chorar. – a expressão surpresa dela e a falta de resposta foram incentivos para que ele continuasse. – Pare de tentar deixar todo mundo ao seu redor feliz enquanto você está miserável, Weasley. Pare de fingir que está tudo bem. Por Merlin, é irritante.

\- Você não sabe nada da minha vida pra chegar e falar isso! – ela deu um passo na direção dele parecendo pronta para brigar. – Você não tem o _direito_ de chegar e me dar lição.

\- Não estou te dando lição nenhuma! – a voz dele aumentou. – Só estou falando para você para de fingimentos, com você e com todos os outros. É tão óbvio, Weasley, como as pessoas ao seu redor não percebem isso? Você realmente tem amigos?

\- É fácil para você falar quando não faz a menor ideia do que acontece!

\- Não importa o que acontece, você ficar... Ficar se reprimindo dessa maneira, indo chorar em um canto sozinha, isso só faz mal para você. – ele também chegou mais perto dela e colocou a mão em seus ombros. – Mas que merda é essa de ficar se isolando para chorar? Você não pode chorar com alguém, pelo menos?

Ela olhou de relance para uma das mãos dele em seu ombro e depois voltou a encará-lo. Ela reparou que ele era uma cabeça mais alto que ela. Os olhos dele estavam cerrados em sua direção e seus corpos estavam a menos de um palmo de distância.

\- Obrigada. – ela disse abaixando a cabeça, que bateu levemente no peito dele devido a pouca distância.

Scorpius percebeu o tremor nos ombros dela, um claro indicativo de que ela tinha voltado a chorar.

\- Eu não-

\- Um garoto que eu detesto e que me detesta de volta é a pessoa que fala para mim o que eu preciso ouvir. – ela disse e levantou a cabeça. – O quão irônico é isso, não é?

Rose secou mais uma vez seu rosto com a manga do robe e deu uma risada seca.

\- Alguém precisa não te bajular e falar a verdade. – ele simplesmente resmungou enquanto soltava os ombros dela. – E eu não te detesto.

A última parte foi dita em uma voz bem baixa, mas ela escutou. Scorpius tinha percebido que não detestava Rose Weasley. Ela o irritava por vários motivos, mas ao ver esse lado tão frágil dela era difícil a encarar da mesma forma.

\- Talvez eu não te deteste mais também. – ela disse encarando ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

O ligeiro rubor que tomou as bochechas dele fez Rose rir um pouco.

\- Pelo visto você já está melhor. – ele disse encarando o teto e se afastando um pouco.

\- Um pouco. – ela concordou. – Obrigada, Malfoy.

\- Então você vai fazer o que eu te disse? Falar com alguém? Deixar de ser a senhorita perfeição?

\- Talvez. – ela deu de ombros. – Não é tão fácil assim mudar do nada e eu não sei se conseguiria falar sobre meus problemas ou chorar na frente de alguém.

\- Você chorou na minha frente.

Eles se encararam. O rosto dela estava bem avermelhado, mas Scorpius percebeu que ela continuava bonita.

\- Você pretende continuar vindo nessa sala? – ela perguntou.

Scorpius travou por um momento. Aquilo era algum tipo de convite? Ou ela só queria saber se voltaria a ter privacidade? Percebendo a hesitação do garoto, Rose logo interviu.

\- Eu só quero saber se-

\- Vou vir, sim. – ele a interrompeu.

Mais uma vez os olhos deles se encontraram.

\- Ok. – ela respondeu simplesmente juntando as mãos em nervosismo enquanto desviava o olhar.

O que estava acontecendo? Agora ela e Scorpius Malfoy virariam amiguinhos? Por Merlin, deveria estar louca. Ele provavelmente só estava falando qualquer coisa para poder ir embora.

\- Acho melhor irmos. – Rose disse e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, sendo seguida pelo garoto.

\- Claro, vamos.

Do lado de fora da sala, depois de fecharem a porta, eles ficaram de frente um para o outro.

\- Então... – Scorpius não sabia o que dizer.

\- Vai na frente. – a ruiva disse simplesmente. – Eu subo depois, acho que não seria uma cena normal nós dois andando juntos.

\- Ok. – o loiro concordou e antes que pudesse evitar deixou escapar: - Até amanhã.

Para sua sorte Rose não teve tempo de olhar em seu rosto quando ele disse isso, pois Scorpius já tinha passado por ela para sair das masmorras.

A ruiva ficou olhando com um sorriso no rosto a silhueta do garoto andando no corredor e se perguntando o que tinha acontecido ali. No fim, não importava o que houve. Ela só estava feliz que Scorpius Malfoy tivesse aparecido na sala onde ela estava.

* * *

 **N/A:** Essa história só apareceu na minha cabeça e no mesmo dia tive que coloca-la no papel - ou no Word, whatever. Revisei mal e porcamente, então é bem provável que tenham alguns erros de digitação. My bad.

É uma one shot sem pé nem cabeça, mas espero que tenham gostado.

xoxo


End file.
